familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
New Hanover Township, New Jersey
A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 14, 2008. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882088 |website = |footnotes = }} New Hanover Township is a Township in Burlington County, New Jersey, United States. As of the United States 2000 Census, the township population was 9,744. The township is located in the Delaware Valley. New Hanover was originally formed by Royal Charter on December 2, 1723, from portions of Chesterfield Township and Springfield Township. New Hanover was incorporated as one of New Jersey's initial 104 townships by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 21, 1798. Portions of the township were taken to form Pemberton borough (December 15, 1826), Pemberton Township (March 10, 1846), North Hanover Township (April 12, 1905) and Wrightstown (March 4, 1918)."The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968", John P. Snyder, Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 97. Fort Dix is a census-designated place and unincorporated area located in portions of New Hanover Township, North Hanover Township, and Springfield Township. McGuire Air Force Base is also a CDP, and is located in portions of New Hanover Township and Pemberton Township. Cookstown is a small unincorporated area located near Fort Dix. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.45%) is water. New Hanover Township borders North Hanover Township, Wrightstown, Pemberton Township, and Plumsted in Ocean County. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 9,744 people, 1,162 households, and 991 families residing in the township. The population density was 437.3 people per square mile (168.9/km²). There were 1,381 housing units at an average density of 62.0 per square mile (23.9/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 64.13% White, 28.90% African American, 0.42% Native American, 1.47% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 2.66% from other races, and 2.34% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 19.40% of the population. There were 1,162 households out of which 60.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 78.1% were married couples living together, 3.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 14.7% were non-families. 13.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 0.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.14 and the average family size was 3.46. In the township the population was spread out with 14.5% under the age of 18, 15.7% from 18 to 24, 55.4% from 25 to 44, 13.2% from 45 to 64, and 1.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 401.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 561.7 males. The median income for a household in the township was $44,386, and the median income for a family was $45,511. Males had a median income of $26,428 versus $23,050 for females. The per capita income for the township was $12,140. About 3.2% of families and 3.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.3% of those under age 18 and 12.8% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government New Hanover Township is governed under the Township form of government with a five-member Township Committee. The Township Committee is elected directly by the voters in partisan elections to serve three-year terms of office on a staggered basis, with one or two seats coming up for election each year.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 103. At an annual reorganization meeting, the Township Committee selects one of its members to serve as Mayor and another as Deputy Mayor. Federal, state and county representation New Hanover Township is in the 3rd Congressional district. New Hanover Township is in the Education Public school students in grades pre-K to 8 attend the New Hanover Township School, which serves students from both New Hanover Township and Wrightstown as part of the New Hanover Township School District.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 212. The school had an enrollment of 151 students as of the 2005-06 school year.Data for the New Hanover Township School, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed June 14, 2008. For grades 9 - 12, public school students from both New Hanover Township and Wrightstown Borough attend Bordentown Regional High School as part of a sending/receiving relationship. The high school is part of the Bordentown Regional School District, a regional K - 12 school district that serves students from Bordentown City, Bordentown Township and Fieldsboro Borough.Bordentown Regional School District 2006 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed April 15, 2008. "The Bordentown Regional School District is a progressive, comprehensive K-12 regional. four schools and serving the communities of Bordentown Township, Bordentown City and Fieldsboro, the district prides itself on offering programs that address the needs of our diverse population. Students from the New Hanover School district attend our high school on a tuition basis." Transportation New Jersey Transit provides bus service to Philadelphia on the 317 line.Burlington County Bus/Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit. Accessed July 15, 2007. References External links *New Hanover Township Public Schools * *Data for the New Hanover Township School, National Center for Education Statistics *Bordentown Regional High School Category:Townships in Burlington County, New Jersey Category:Established in 1723